Resident Hina
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Basically a so called Love Hina X Resident Evil crossover.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Love Hina or Resident Evil.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Warning**: Zenapax told me that this story is OOC. If you don't like that, stop reading now! If you don't mind or care, continue, but don't flame me for the story being OOC. _You have been warn_!

**Resident Hina**

Shinobu sits in the living room alone, doing her math homework on a clear summer's day. Everyone else at the Hinata Sou are out doing their own business: Keitaro and Naru are still at Toudai, Motoko is out with her friends, Su and Sarah are at the mall, Kitsune has been M.I.A. all day, Haruka is in the tea house and Mutsumi went back to Okinawa. Just as she's about to finish and start on dinner, she hears a loud knocking on the front door. She get up and walks over to see who it is. When she opens the door, a tall woman wearing a pink dress with long red hair is standing in front of her. "Yes miss? Can I help you?" .

"Hi ma'am. I'm here today to give you and everyone in the city a box of Hiyama Cookies. These cookies are support to be the best in Japan and are made possible with the help of the Umbrella Corporation. Please try a box for yourself and tell us what you think of them in the survey enclosed." The woman hands Shinobu a box of cookies and head down the stairs. Shinobu closes the door and walks into the kitchen. She sits down, opens the box and takes a cookie. Just as she's about to eat one, she smells a rather nutty aroma. She puts the cookie down on the table and examines the box.

"Oh no," she says. "She gave me peanut butter cookies. I'm allergic to that." She feels disappointed that she won't be able to try the cookies. 'At least everyone else can eat them.' She puts the cookies down and starts to get ready for dinner.

Once dinner is ready, Su and Sarah are the first ones to arrive. Before chomping down on the gyoza, agedashi tofu and oden, Kitsune and Motoko join the table. Just as Shinobu brings in the green tea and milk, Keitaro and Naru walking into the room. Once everyone is set at the table, they all begin eating. Just before everyone is finish, Motoko spots the box of cookies.

"Hey," she says, grabbing the box. "What is this?"

"Oh that," Shinobu says. "Some lady is promoting her cookies and give a box to every household in town."

"She is? Well, how are they Shinobu?"

"I don't know. I'm allergic to peanut butter, so I can't try one." Motoko take a cookie and bits into it.

"These are really great. Too bad that you can't eat one." She passes the box Sarah. She also takes a cookie and eats it.

"WOW! The taste is incredible." She passes the box to Su, who takes a different approach and start to dumps the box into her mouth.

"SU! STOP THAT!" Kitsune takes the box from her hands. She pops a cookie into her mouth, seeing Su with a mouthful of cookies. "You're supposed to share. Now there are barely any left." She passes the box onto Naru, eating another cookie. When she passes the box to Keitaro, he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to eat one."

"What?!" Naru says. "You're not allergic to peanut butter too, are you?"

"No, but I'm on a diet." Everyone starts laughing at him. Su even spits out all the cookies from her mouth.

"A diet?!" Kitsune manages to say. "Why? You're thin as a twig boy."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny," he says sarcastically . "I'm trying to workout." He flexes his a right arm. "So, no matter how bad I want to eat that cookie, I can't." Motoko gets up, walks towards Keitaro and feels his muscle. When she does, he screams in agony. "OWWW! THAT HURTS!"

"Weakling." Suddenly, Tama comes flying out of no where and land next to Motoko. She screams louder then Keitaro and runs past Seta and Haruka out the dining room.

"Papa!" Sarah jumps out of her seat and knees her dad in the face, causing blood to trickle down his forehead.

"Well, hello Sarah. What's going on in here?"

"We just had dinner," Naru tells him. "And we been trying these cookies. Want one?"

"I'm sorry Naru, but I ate too much before coming here."

"Oh." She turns to Haruka. " Well, care to try the last one Haruka?" Not wanting to be rude, she takes her cigarette out her mouth, grabs a cookie and bites into it.

"Not bad." She sees everyone looking at Tama, who is eating the cookies that Su spit out.

"Gross!" Most of them says. Su get up from her chair and grabs the turtle.

"Bad Tama. For that, I'm going to eat you." Before anyone can react, she runs out the dining room.

Minutes later, Naru brings Seta to her room for something her doesn't understand in her archaeological class. Not seeing her papa for so long, Sarah joins them. Haruka heads back to the tea house while Kitsune and Keitaro head to their rooms, leaving Shinobu to do the dishes. When she finishes, she walks back to her room. Before opening the door, she hears an awful scream coming from upstairs. Frighten, she quickly opens her door and slams it shut behind her. 'What was that?' she thinks. The screaming continues for a few minutes before it finally stops.

Wanting to find out what's going on, Shinobu opens her door and walks up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she's horrify at what she's witnessing. She sees Su lying on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and a large hole on her head. On top of her stomach is Tama, but it seems that she grew three or four times her sizes from a few minutes ago. When Shinobu tries to take a closer look, Tama turns her head around, holding a part of Su's small intestines in her mouth. Part of the face is decayed and most of the shell has rotted away. Shinobu is paralyzed with fear, unable to move. When the turtle starts flapping her flippers and flying upwards, she reveals Su's stomach showing a large bloody hole with organs sticking out. As Tama takes flight, Shinobu panics and runs down the stairs. She trips on the bottom step and falls down. Luckily for her, Tama passes over her head, but sees that the turtle is heading straight for Kitsune.

"Kitsune! Watch out! Tama is possessed and..." Before she can explain more, Kitsune turns her head and bites off Tama's head in mid-flight. Once the headless turtle drops to the ground, Kitsune slowly limps towards Shinobu as blood drips around her mouth. She notices that most of Kitsune's arms have no flesh, showing only the bone. Even part of her thigh is missing some flesh, showing tissue. Like before, Shinobu is paralyze with fear, but this time starts to walk towards her.

"Kitsune. It's me. Shinobu. Are you all right?" Once they're a foot close to each other, Kitsune leaps at her, but Shinobu is prepare and jumps back, running up the stairs. She stops at the top and turns around to see Kitsune drag herself up the stairs. Knowing that she needs a weapon of some sort, she goes into Motoko's room.

Inside, she goes to the other side of the room and grabs one of her swords. When she does, she hears a creepy growl. She turns around and is terrify when she sees Motoko. There is a gaping hole on her right cheek, showing some rotten teeth. Part of her neck has decay. It also seems that her pupils are missing in her eyes.

"Mo...to...ko..." Slowly walking towards her, Shinobu takes the sword out of the sheath. She gets in her ready stance that Motoko has taught her. "Stop! Please! Don't come any closer!" Not listening, she walks closer to her.

With all the training she received from Motoko, Shinobu prepares for the worst and waits until she comes close enough to lunge herself at her. She moves to the side and swings the sword at her friend, making a long cut across her body, causing her to fall. She slowly gets up and starts advancing towards her again. She does her same maneuver and swings at her arm, chopping it off in the process. Feeling like that's it, she starts walking towards the door. After a few steps, she hears a faint growl. She turns around and see Motoko trying to get up. Without hesitating, she runs towards her, closes her eyes and with all her might, swings. She breathes heavily as she stops her motion. She hears something fall to the ground, then another thing right after. She opens her eyes and is horrify to see Motoko's head a few feet away from her body, pints of blood spewing from the neck.

"Oh my gosh." She drops the sword to the floor. "What have I done?" Before a single tear can fall out of her eye, the door breaks from behind her. She picks up the sword and turns to see Kitsune. She knows that whatever she did to Motoko, she now has to do same to her. She doesn't like the idea of killing another one of her friends, but she knows that if she doesn't, she'll be killed.

Letting a tear run down her eye, she charges towards her and swings at her legs. Once Kitsune downs to the ground, Shinobu backs away from her, watching as she tries to get up. With all the damage she did to her legs, Kitsune can only drag herself towards her. Knowing what she must do, she takes a step forwards and stabs the sword on her spinal cord. Kitsune lets out a huge growl before flopping to the ground. Not wanting to find out if she's really dead or not, Shinobu runs out of the room.

Once she enters the hallway, she sees Sarah chomping away at Seta's back. "Sarah! What has gotten into you?" he pleads, trying to push her off. When he does, he loses his balance and falls down the stairs. Sarah gets up, with a chunk of Seta's flesh in her mouth, sees Shinobu.

"Don't do it Sarah!" she says, pointing the sword at her. "I already killed Kitsune and Motoko. Don't make me kill you too!" She slowly advances towards Shinobu. Once again, she is ready to attack, but she moves a lot faster then Kitsune and Motoko. Barely evading an attack, she swings the sword at her stomach. Sarah lets out a growl as a river of blood runs down her body. When she falls to the ground, Shinobu goes downstairs and checks on Seta. She help him up and places him on the wall.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I think so." He tightly holds the wound. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I had to kill Sarah. I'm sorry." He looks bluff.

"No. It can't be." Shinobu sadly shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I did. She acted like Tama when she ate Su and when Kitsune ate Tama."

"Wait. Acted like they were eating someone?"

"Yes. They looked like they were rotting away too."

"Oh no." He lets out a horrify look.

"Seta! What's wrong?"

"Naru! She and Sarah looked sick. Like they were going to die. Within minutes, they fell to the ground. I was helping up Naru when she bit me. I accidentally threw she down hard, but she got up quickly and bit me again. When I was looking at her, I noticed that her face has totally decayed. I threw her again, but went down a hole in the floor. I don't know where she is."

"Wait! A hole in the floor?"

"That's right." Shinobu's mind was racing. She remembers going to Naru's room enough times to know that hole. Suddenly, she is shock to realize who's below her room.

"You wait here." With the sword in hand, to runs to Keitaro's room. When she opens the door, she sees Naru on top of him. Normally, she would cry then run away at the sight of this. But seeing her chomp away at him, she knew it wasn't that. She sprints towards them and slides hard enough to knock Naru off him. Shinobu quickly gets up and see her on the ground. Without hesitation, she stabs her head before she can get up. "Sempai!" She rushes towards him. "Are you OK?"

"No." He puts an arms around Shinobu and gets up. "She bit me! She bit me on the shoulder and ...and...she looked like a zombie."

"Zombie?"

"Yeah! Zombie! It was like being in _Night of the Living Dead_. Her skin decayed, I could small the rotting flesh." She drops her head .

"Just like everyone else."

"Everyone? What do you mean?"

"Everyone was acting like that. I killed Motoko, Kitsune, Sarah and now Naru because they were like that."

"So, everyone turned into a zombie?"

"No. Su was eaten by Tama. Seta didn't either, but he's also bit."

"I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You, me, Seta didn't turn into zombies because we didn't eat those cookies."

"The cookies?"

"Yeah. Remember?" She thinks back at dinner.

"Oh me gosh. Your right. But Su ate some."

"But she also spit it out. There must be something in those cookies that turned them into zombies."

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"The lady that gave me the cookies told me she was giving them away in town."

"Oh my gosh! A city infested with zombies. We better get out of here." With a head nod, they walk towards the door and see Seta standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Seta! You're all right," Shinobu says. She tells him about a plan to get out of the town, but Keitaro notices how he looks as Seta slowly walks towards them. Going on a hunch, he pushes Shinobu out of the way just before Seta leaps towards him and starts chomping away. They struggle for a while before Keitaro kicks him off, but right next to Shinobu. He watches as she is unable to move with fear. He slowly creeps towards her and jumps on top.

"NO!" She hears Keitaro screams. Then hears about three gun shots. Before she knows it, Seta lets out a growl before falling on top of her. Scare out of her mind, she throws him off to the side and gets up.

"What...what...happen?" She looks to Keitaro, holding his neck.

"I shot him." he says, showing her the gun. "I manage to grab it when he bit me." He covers his face and begins to cry. Shinobu walks over to comfort him

"Sempai. It's all right. You saved me. We'll get out of here." He takes a peak at her.

"You may get out of here, but I can't." She looks surprise.

"What do you mean? We're still alive."

"Seta was bit and turned into a zombie. I'm also bit." She now gets what he's talking about.

"No." She hugs him tightly. "No! I don't want you to turn into a zombie!"

"I know. But I'm bit. I'm going to turn into one."

"Isn't there anyway you can't?" He thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Maybe one." He pushes Shinobu away and points the gun at his head. "I have to blow my brains out."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T!" Shinobu wants to cry.

"I have to. If I shoot myself in the head, then I can't turn into one. It's better then turning into a zombie and attacking you." He puts his finger on the trigger. "After this, I want you to get the gun and sword, check Seta for extra bullets and then go to the tea house for more bullets. I want to make sure that you have enough ammunition in case you can't use your sword. Once you leave this place, and I know you will, go to Okinawa and find Mutsumi."

"Sempai," she says in a faint voice, knowing that he's serious. 'He doing this for me. Even thought I did kill the others, I don't think I could kill him.'

"Shinobu. I want to tell you that it's an honor to have known you. You may not know this, but you are the prettiest girl on the face of this earth. I hope and wish you the best of luck getting out of here." She knows that he is going to die and doesn't want his last memory being of her crying. She holds back her tears and smiles at him. It happen so fast that doesn't remember him pulling the trigger or the blood flying all around. But she does know that the love of her life is dead. She quickly runs over to the lifeless body of Keitaro and hugs him tightly while crying.

"Sempai! Oh Sempai!" She continues to cries for a few more minutes. Knowing that she has to move on, she pulls back and stare at his face. "I love you Sempai. I'll always love you." She hugs him one last time before letting go. She grabs the gun from his hand and goes over to Seta to check for bullets, only finding a few. Then she pries the sword off of Naru's head.

'Dead. Everyone's dead.' She thinks. 'And they all turned into zombies with the expectation of Keitaro and Su.' She wonders something as she starts to walk out of the room. 'Wait a minute! Su was also bitten. I think? Did she turn in a...'

Stepping out of the room, someone grabs her and pushes her down, causing her to drop the sword. Feeling some weight on her body, Shinobu looks up to see Su. Her face has rotten away and blood dripping from the hole in her head. Letting out a growl, she lunges towards her victim. Somehow, she manages to grab Su from under the chin with both hands, making sure that her doesn't get bitten. Unfortunately, she can't grab the sword and Su is violently moving her head to bite Shinobu.

"Su stop! It's me. Shinobu," she pleas, but knows it won't work. As Su struggles more, Shinobu feels fatigued. She unable to do anything, but hold her in that position.

'Oh no! If she bites me, I'm as good as dead. I need to do something.' While Su continues to fight, she places a knee in Shinobu's stomach, where she feels something hard. Shinobu's looks down and sees the gun wedged in her skirt. 'That's it! I need to shoot her. But can I?' She has seen Haruka and Seta shoot enough times with their guns to know enough how to use one. But she never actually fired a gun before.

With no other options, she releases her right hand and reaches for the gun. Su struggles even harder now that there is only has one hand on her. Shinobu can't take the overwhelming power, but feels relieved when she grabs the gun. "Su, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She pulls the gun out of her skirt and lets go of her grip of Su. Falling towards her victim, Shinobu shoves the gun in her mouth and pulls the trigger. The power of the gun shot makes her hand fly down to the ground, but not before blowing off Su's head while drops of her blood comes down like rain.

Shinobu gets up and sees the lifeless body of Su with a large hole on the back of her head. She shreds a tear, knowing that all of her friends are gone. Never wanting to forget them, she decides to take a few items of their so she won't.

In Sarah's room, she grabs her large gym bag to put everyone's personal belongings into so she can remember them by and puts on her red cap that she seen her wear. She goes into Su's room gets a flying mecha Tama flashlight so she can see ahead of her without actually holding one and night vision goggles incase an area is too big for the flying Tama flashlight. In Motoko's room, she puts on her arm guards to protect her from zombie bites. In Naru's room, she takes the Liddo doll. Going downstairs and into Kitsune's room, she takes a beer mug. She may not be able to drink now, but when she does, she can use the mug to remember her by. She also takes her canteen, incase it takes her days to leave Hinata. She goes back to Keitaro's room, where he's still lying on the floor. Wanting to get out of his room as soon as possible, she grabs his sketchbook and photo sticker album. Before leaving, notices Naru's necklace. She always thought it was beautiful and wanted one just like that. She goes over to her, unhooks the chain around the neck and puts in around hers. Because there is a lot of blood on her clothes, she goes into her room to change into a white shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She also brings some extra clothes and a picture of everyone at the Hinata Sou. She heads into the kitchen takes some bananas and apples for food. She also takes a bottle water and fills up the canteen with water.

In the living room, she drops all the items from the bag onto the couch to organize them. She neatly put everything that was in the bag back before leaving. When she takes her first step out of the Hinata Sou, she turns around and remembers all the good times she had there. She closes the door and walks away, knowing that she can never return back. She goes down the stairs and into the tea house.

"Haruka!" She calls out, but doesn't respond. "Haruka! Are you in here?" Still, no respond. 'Where is she?' Shinobu thinks. 'I hope nothing bad happen to her. Wait! Did she eat a cookie?' With all that has happened to her in the past hour, she can't think straight. With caution, holds up the sword as she enters every room of the tea house. Once she enters the last room, she's relived that she didn't have to fight any zombies. She figures she's in Haruka's room since there is a bed.

"Maybe she left." Shinobu searches around for bullets, but doesn't find any. She goes to the closet and is about to open it when she hears growling from the other side. Before she can react, the closet door opens and out pops Haruka. Shinobu notices that her face has perish and decomposed along with her skin. She jumps back in time before Haruka can grab her. Falling to the ground, Shinobu rises her sword and starts hacking away at Haruka. After the fifth slash, Haruka growls before collapsing. She searches her and takes the lighter. She doesn't know why, but she might need it for later. Searching through the closet, she finds 10 boxes of bullets, each containing 20 bullets a box. She knows that both Haruka and Seta use the same guns, so the bullets will be fine to use. She stuffs them into the bag and heads down the stairs.

Once she's onto the streets, she sees a lot of zombies, either walking around by themselves or eating people who haven't turns into zombies, hearing their screams. She knows that she can't help them. Hearing something in the bushes, she turns around and jumps back as a zombies leaps at her. She runs in the middle of the street, but is quickly surrounded by zombies, all wanting a piece of her as their meal. Slowly walking towards her, she closes her eyes and remembers her friends. All the good times they spent together. She knows that she will never make any more memories like those good ones with those people again. With all the carnage going around, she sees the woman that give Shinobu the cookies. 'Whoever you are, I'm coming after you. You gave everyone in the city your evil cookies, turning them into zombies. You had no right to do that. For this, I will hunt you down and avenge my friends and everyone who ate your damn cookies!' She opens her eyes and sees the swarms of zombies coming after her.

"BRING IT ON!" She takes the sword out form it's holder and charges at the zombies.

**The End?**

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
